Football Star Meets Theater Girl
by muzicoftheheart
Summary: The football star has a secret love for music, but also finds himself falling in love for the most unpopular girl at school, the theater girl. Cowritten with ImABeliber. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's a new story ImABelieber and xxMylifeunwtittenxx (me) are ****writing together. This chapter is written by ImABeliber and edited by**

**me! It will switch off every chapter. Hope you enjoy and ****make us smile by leaving reviews on both of our pages! We would defiantly appreciate it! Thank you :D**

* * *

Chapter One: Heading the same way

My name? Mitchie Torres. My life? Well I'm in love with theater, and I have a best friend, Caitlyn, and I am the unpopular theater geek, who's in every school play, usually being the understudy to the lead. I'm usually bullied, also teased and made fun of for being that unpopular theater geek. It sucks and makes me a bit self conscious... okay maybe way to much self conscious. But Caitlyn fully believes in me, she always knows how to cheer me up, and I got into theater because of her. I wanted to get involved with theater for a long time, and I was just to shy to audition, but I'd go watch every single one of them and gush to Caitlyn at how fun it looked. Caitlyn then started to lecture me whenever auditions for plays would come up. Soon I got tired of her lectures. Having to hear it over and over again just got on my nerves! Well one day on an auditions day I auditioned, and I got the understudy to the lead role, ever since then that's when I've been involved in all school plays. Caitlyn is so happy! She's of course glad that it's her I'm thanking. She's so crazy sometimes, but I love her, she is seriously the greatest friend anyone could have. She is totally my Best Friend Forever!

I was eating Cereal as I waited for my mom to come downstairs and take me to school. I didn't want to have to deal with the people who end up on the same bus as me everyday and I also wasn't in the mood to walk.

"Mitchie you ready?" My mom asked as she walked in the kitchen while putting her phone into her purse.

I nodded, and hopped off my chair and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my school bag. "Okay mom lets go," I sighed and walked to her car.

She got in and started to head off to my school. "So how come you couldn't get a ride with Caitlyn?" she asked at a red light.

I rolled my eyes. "She had to be in early to talk to the theater teacher I think." I shrugged.

"Oh okay. I mean don't get me wrong Mitchie; I don't mind driving you to school. Just curious." My mom tried to sound all nice.

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever." I mumbled. My mom had to be in work early so she was dropping me off then heading straight to work.

When she pulled up in front of the school I got out the car. "Thanks!" I said and shut the door and jogged into school. I saw Caitlyn at her locker and I rushed over to her.

"Caity!" I squealed with a smile spreading across my face.

"Mitchie!" she giggled knowing why I was so happy this Monday morning. "You're excited aren't you?" She asked already knowing my answer.

I shut my locker after getting what I needed. "Oh my god, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I faked a gasp at Caitlyn's question.

She laughed, "Of course such a stupid question, I mean your always excited!" We started to walk to our first period class.

I rolled my eyes at her, and laughed. "I know but I'm even more excited this time! I will be auditioning for one of my favorite musicals! 'Rent'!

"Oh great, a favorite. Am I gonna have to listen to you all day?" she joked.

I glared at her and amusement spread across her face. I stuck my tongue out at her. We arrived and walked in and took our seats next to each other.

School was pretty boring today, not much drama has happened today, the evil popular concieded girls didn't tease or bully me that much. Which was a good thing that happened rarely; that they wouldn't bother me.

At the end of the day I ran over to Caitlyn. We didn't have our last class together.

"Caitlyn! Let's go!" I said running past her grabbing her wrist to pull her with me.

She started running with me, "Gosh Mitchie! Excited enough?"

"I couldn't be more excited!" I giggled and slowed down to a walk as I saw the auditorium doors infront of us. My heart started to beat fast in my chest as excitement filled my body. Okay yes I get excited every audition! But this one's for 'Rent'! Ahh! I was probably gonna see the usual people who auditioned for plays. Which they were all pretty cool people. I was used to auditioning infront of them so really no nerves went through me. I mean I was to full of excitement!

"Yeah, I'd be shocked if you became any more excited." She mumbled with a laugh. I shook my head at her mumble and pulled her through the auditorium doors.

* * *

Shanes Pov

My name? Shane Gray. My life? Freaking awesome! I'm quarterback of the football team. I have a girlfriend named Tess. I have two best friends, Nate and Jason. I am probably one of the most popular person in school, which of course means Tess is popular. Lots of people try to be my friend or even just talk to me. Ha! Some geeks and nerds I totally ignore. I look down on them. Weird people. They learned to not even make eye contact with me. I guess they find me intimidating? Haha! Well I only hang with Jason, Nate, the football team, and my girlfriend. And whoever else is my friend I'll talk to. A secret? I love music more than football. Course noone knows that. Only me.

"Alright Shane, see you at practice." said before jogging off.

"Yeah. See ya at practice man." I lied.

He and I had no classes together so thats why we were saying see ya at practice.

I walked into first period class and went to go take my seat. I sighed at how boring this class always is, and I made a pile with my books and rested my head on them and closed my eyes. I did not want to have this class, might as well sleep. I was awoken when Nate was shaking my shoulder.

"Dude wake up! Time for your next class stupid!" he walked off.

I groaned and sat up and stretched. I rose from my seat and grabbed my books heading to my next class. Might have to sleep through that one too, no wait can't. Have to keep my grades up. I don't mind sleeping in first period cause that class is so easy! And Nate helps me on any homework so I can keep my grade up. He knows I would hate him if he didnt help, causing me to get kicked off the football team.

I made my way to class and thats when I passed the bright colored paper tapped to the wall. I swear I've seen these papers everywhere and its just so...crazy! I sighed and read the paper but quickly looked away. Knowing if someone caught me reading it, expecially someone on the team..that would not be good. But before I walked away I glanced at the paper again

'Monday right after school.' That was today.

The day went by pretty fun for me. My friends had me laughing all day. But I swear it made the end of the day come to fast. Usually I'm happy for the end of the day, to be able to go to football practice. But not today. I don't think I was going to football practice today. I had something else in mind. My friends wouldnt approve of it, which is why they don't know. Which caused me to have to sneak away from them. I was pretty paranoid on my way to the destination. My friends would proabably laugh in my face with disapproval if they saw me going there. So I kept glancing around every few seconds, until I was sure they wouldn't find me. When I was in the hallway, I figured they never would set foot in unless it was for an assembly. There infront of me getting closer to me each step I took was the auditorium. I sighed, reaching for the handle, pulling the door open quietly I snuck in to the auditorium.

**

* * *

**

Soo did you like? hope you did! leave a review with your opinion and

**thought etc! :D**

**ImABeliber**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, it's xxMylifeunwrittenxx! I just wanted to say that the chapters will usually be split in half between Mitchie's POV and Shane's POV. Usually they'll tell of what Mitchie goes through that day or night, then the same for Shane. This chapter is different because Shane's doesn't start at the beginning of auditions; it starts right after Mitchie sings. I just wanted to let you know. Oh and I suggest listening to the songs while reading. Mitchie's is Out Tonight from Rent and Shane's is One Song Glory, also from Rent.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Auditions

**Mitchie's POV**

This audition process is so long! I swear, it I have to stand in line any longer, I will kill somebody! The line moved forward and I stood infront of a lady. Thank you!

"Name?" she asked me.

"Mitchie Torres."

"Who are you auditioning for?"

"Mimi."

"Okay. Here's your number, looks like your number 24, and there are only 25 people trying out for leads."

"Great." I say and walk away. I sit close to the very back of the auditorium. I look over the lines and song that I have to audition.

"'Out Tonight'. Great Mimi song. Okay. And the scene where Roger thinks Mimi is dead. Nice." I say to myself. I heard someone sit about three rows behind me but brushed it off and paid attention to the other people. There were some talented kids here, and some shouldn't even be auditioning because they were horrible.

After a little while, there were only six people in the room: Mrs. Randle, her assistant in this production, the pianist, Tess Tyler- who was auditioning- me, and the mystery person behind me. I blew it off again and paid attention to Tess.

I was usually her understudy, but not now, it's my time to shine. Tess was also auditioning for Mimi, but I didn't care.

Tess finished soon after, and now it was my time to shine. I know it sounds stupid but it's true! Tess walked out of the auditorium, so now there were only five people.

"Mitchie Torres?" Mrs. Randle called out.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn. And Mr. Gray?"

"Yes?" said a voice behind me.

"Could you please come down here? I'm going to audition you and Ms. Torres together."

"Okay," we both answer. What is she doing? Wait, Gray? As in Shane Gray? I heard a movement behind me so I get up also. We walk down the aisle to the stage and we get up there. I turn around to check, yep, it's him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I just need to get home to my four month old daughter."

"No problem, Mrs. Randle." I tell her.

"Okay, Mitchie! Let's sing your song first."

"Okay."

The pianist started playing before I opened up my mouth and sang.

"_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say, 'Time for danger'__'__ve got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry_  
_I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_"

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back  
Of breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight

When I finished, I looked around and saw many astonished faces. I even saw that Shane looked amazed.

"That was wonderful! Now Shane, 'One Song Glory'." Mrs. Randle told us. I sat down to watch Shane's performance.

**

* * *

**

Shane's POV

Mitchie's performance was amazing! Tess was nothing compared to her! I know what you are probably thinking, 'Tess is your girlfriend, you should be supporting her.' But not today! Mitchie is way better.

I'm now waiting for the pianist and Mrs. Randle to get ready for me to sing. I'm auditioning for Roger, the man guy lead person, who is an up and coming musician with HIV. The song I have to sing, 'Glory', really inspires some of my music. It's a great song. These people are taking to long.

"Mrs. Randle, may I play the guitar for this song?"

"Sure, Shane, there is one over there."

"Thanks." I grabbed it and Mrs. Randle nodded. I then started to play the intro before singing like Mitchie did.

"_I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ..._  
_One Song_  
_Glory_  
_One Song_  
_Before I Go_  
_Glory_  
_One Song To Leave Behind_

_Find One Song_  
_One Last Refrain_  
_Glory_  
_From The Pretty Boy Front Man_  
_Who Wasted Opportunity_

_One Song_  
_He Had The World At His Feet_  
_Glory_  
_In The Eyes Of A Young Girl_  
_A Young Girl_  
_Find Glory_  
_Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights_

_One Song_  
_Before The Sun Sets_  
_Glory - On Another Empty Life_  
_Time Flies - Time Dies_  
_Glory - One Blaze Of Glory_  
_One Blaze Of Glory - Glory_

_Find_  
_Glory_  
_in a song that rings true_  
_truth like a blazing fire_  
_an eternal flame_

_Find_  
_One Song_  
_A Song About Love_  
_Glory_  
_From The Soul Of A Young Man_  
_A Young Man_

_Find_  
_The One Song_  
_Before The Virus Takes Hold_  
_Glory_  
_Like A Sunset_  
_One Song_  
_To Redeem This Empty Life_

_Time Flies_  
_And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore_  
_Time Dies_"

I got an applause from everyone in the room, especially Mitchie, who's facial expression told me that she was expecting something less from me.

"Okay, now I'll give you two a few minutes to rehearse. I'll be back."

"Hi," I greet Mitchie.

"Hello," she replied. "So why are you trying out? Is it a joke or-"

"I'm quite serious about the play. I'm actually into music and acting, only nobody lets me show it. I'm always having to do what other people tell me to do."

"Okay. I'm glad to know that I get to audition with a serious actor."

"Great!"

"Okay, Mr. Gray and Ms. Torres. Ready?" Mrs. Randle asked us.

We nodded. Mitchie laid down and I grabbed her, like it was in the play/movie. "Mr. Gray from 'Mimi?'."

"Mimi?" I asked, in character, looking at her lovingly and caring.

She coughed then gasped for air, then sat up and looked around. "I was headed towards this warm, white light," she paused for dramatic effect. "And I swear," another pause, "Angel was there." Pause. "And she looked good," she said while reaching out to where Collins would be. "And she said 'Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song."

I quietly laughed before pulling her close, "You're drenched." I said with a slight smile. I saw Mrs. Randle lean forward in her seat, before applauding.

"Thank you so much! I'll have the results posted by tomorrow at the end of lunch. You may go now."

I quickly thanked her before Mitchie and I left.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

I can't wait for tomorrow!

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so glad that most of you liked story! I'm sorry if you guys want a lot of action, but didn't read anything. Right now, ImABelieber and I are trying to set the story up so that there is a lot of drama. Please review and continue reading this story!

**xxMylifeunwrittenxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hii people reading this ! Hope you enjoy! And please leave a review!**

* * *

Mitchies pov

I got home that night, happy that auditions went great. My mom and dad where in the kitchen talking.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I smiled

"Hey honey." they both replied with a smile

"Why you seem so happy?" my dad asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I auditioned for the school play Rent, and it went great." I grinned

"Did you get the part?" my mom asked excited. She always gets excited when I tell her about these things.

"Oh I don't know. The results are going to be posted tomorrow by the end of lunch. I so hope I got the lead!" I giggled.

"Honey you better text me when you read the paper!" my mom said with a smile.

"I will mom, I will!" I laughed.

"And Mitch you probably did get the part!" my dad said and my mom agreed with a nod.

"I hope so," another grin across my face, "But I mean I usually always get the understudy." I frowned.

"Well I think this time you'll get the lead role, not understudy." my dad smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled "Well I'm gonna go do homework." They nodded and I went upstairs to my room to do homework.

For some reason my mind drifted to Shane. I talked to the most popular guy in school. Wow!

He seems nice, and hot. Whoa Mitchie, why am I thinking about him? Hmm,  
what about when he said, "I'm quite serious about the play. I'm actually into music and acting, only nobody lets me show it. I'm always having to do what other people tell me to do."  
People boss him around? HIM? Hmm, well I shouldn't confuse myself over this.

I focused on my homework.

Next morning

I woke up and showered, and got ready for the day. I was full of energy, excited to see if I got the part.

I went downstairs and said bye to my parents. Which they wished me luck.

At school

I walked in with a smile.

"Excited much?" Caitlyn giggled as she caught up to me.

"Yes very!" we laughed.

School went so slow I swear like ugh! But finally it was lunch time and I was eating at the table me and Caitlyn always sat at. She finally joined me.

"Hey Mitchie" she smiled while sitting down.

"Hey Caity" I said while tapping on the table and looking at my phone.

"Wow Mitch calm down" she laughed.

"I really want this part!"

"I know, and you'll get it!" she laughed.

"Ha ha."

Nate and Jason sat down with us, which they always do until Shane comes in, then they leave.

"Excited Mitch?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Uh huh!" i said while nodding with a smile.

"Oh she is very excited" Caitlyn laughed.

"Noticeable" Nate laughed.

I threw a fry at them. "Shut up!" they laughed.

When the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, I slowly got off my seat, and I saw some students running to the board outside the cafeteria. So I waited for them to clear the way, some cheering, and some sighing sadly. My heart started to beat fast.

"Come on Mitch" Caitlyn laughed and took my hand pulling me out of the cafeteria. We got out there and I went to the board with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. We walked up to it and searched for my name. Oh. My. God! I got the lead role! Not the understudy but the actual lead role! Oh my god! A grin spread across my face and I squealed with Caitlyn.

"I did it! I got the actual lead!" I smiled huge.

"Congrats! I knew you could do it!" Caitlyn hugged me.

"Thanks" I giggled.

"Congrats!" Nate and Jason said and hugged me.

"Thank you!" I grinned. Then I saw someone leaning against the wall a few feet away. Shane.

* * *

Shanes pov

I fell asleep thinking about Mitchie. Why? I don't know she has just been on my mind since I left auditions.

I woke up the next morning, actually sort of excited for the day. So I showered and got ready. Then I went to school.

I walked in and was greeted by the football team.

"Yo Shane, why weren't you at practice yesterday?" my teammates asked.

"Uh, I had some uh family problems to take care, but everything is good." I lied, completely had to make that up on the spot, should of thought about that yesterday.

"Oh alright, well that's good that everything is good." my team agreed.

"Yeah thanks." I nodded.

Classes seemed to go by pretty quick, and boring. Haha. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Nate and Jason sitting with Mitchie and some other girl, I think her name is Caitlyn? I think I talked to her probably once, oh well.

I snuck to my table after getting lunch knowing that if Nate and Jason saw me then they would leave Mitchie and Caitlyn, which I didn't want them to do today. I had things to see after lunch. Who got the roles? And I didn't want them to have to leave cause of me. Oh my god Shane what has gotten in to you? I shook my head and ate lunch with my friends.

After lunch was over I waited a few minutes till most people were gone. I saw Mitchie just now leaving with Nate, Jason and uh Caitlyn. Yeah. Well, I slowly followed them out. I saw them go to the board and so a few feet away from them, I leaned against the wall and watched. I saw Mitchie get excited and squeal with Caitlyn and hug everyone. I was guessing she got the part. I smiled happy that she got the part. Now hopefully I'll get the part too! I saw Mitchie turn around and make eye contact with me. I smiled at her.

She smiled back and started to blush. I chuckled and stood up straight and made my way over to them. Jason and Nate saw me heading over there and they quickly said goodbye and walked away. I sighed; I hated how they walk away from Mitchie and Caitlyn when I'm around. I need to talk to them about that. Anyways I walked up to Mitchie and Caitlyn

"Get the part?" I smiled.

"Yes, the lead, this time not the lead's understudy, but the actual lead!" she giggled with a grin appearing on her face.

I chuckled. "Congratulations!" I opened my arms for a hug.

"Thanks." she said while walking to my open arms and hugging me while blushing.

I chuckled and she pulled away "Did you get the part?" she asked while turning to the board.

I put my hand lightly on her back and leaned over her shoulder and looked down the paper, and I saw my name next to the lead male role. I smiled "Yup."

she smiled again "Yay! Congratulations!" she giggled and hugged me from the side.

"Thank you Mitchie" I smiled while hugging her back.

Mitchie still was blushing a little. "Well I got to get to class."

"Same here. I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah see ya around." she smiled and waved before linking arms with Caitlyn.

I smiled and waved at her as I saw her look back and smile at me.

"This is going to be great" I smiled and headed to class.

**

* * *

**

soooo did you enjoy? Leave a review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! xxMylifeunwrittenxx was on vacation, so she couldn't write it, but here it is. We're going off of the movie, not play.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four: rehearsal and WHAT?

Soon the day was over and I had to go to rehearsal. I was walking through the hallway when I felt a tapping on my right shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Shane.

"Dang it!" He muttered.

"I learned that trick in eighth grade."

"Oh." Then he held out his arm. "To practice?"

I took it, and replied, "To practice." And then we skipped to the auditorium, singing: **(A/N: To the tune of 'We're of to see the Wizard') **"We're off to go to practice, a very boring practice. We hear the school is putting on a play and we're the stars. Since we auditioned and we did great, the director chose us to lead because, because, because, because, because, because the wonderful acting we do. We're off to go to practice, a very boring practice."

When we got to the auditorium, we had to pause because we were laughing so hard. As we were catching our breath, I thought about how Shane and I went from being enemies to skipping down the hallway, singing together. It was weird, yet nice. After catching our breath, Shane held the door open for me.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my lovely co-star." We walked in and got up on the stage. Nobody else was there. So we did the intelligent thing.

"Shane give me my shoe!" I screeched.

"Never!" He said running away. See, we were talking and I told him that he couldn't make me laugh. So he decided to tickle me. Once I recovered from my laughing fit, I threw my shoe at his head. Being the football quarterback like he is, he caught it easily and ran off. Now you are caught up to speed.

"Children settle down!" Mrs. Randle called to us while laughing. I guess we didn't see her. "Okay, let's rehearse some music first before working on the acting." She said while handing out scripts. The main eight characters were there: Jessica, who plays Joanne, Tess, who plays Maureen, Tim, who's Collins, Ramone, he's Angel, Jonathan, he's Benny, Declan, who is Mark, Shane, who's Roger, and me, who plays Mimi.

"Okay, start with 'Seasons of Love'." The eight of us stood up and gathered around the piano as the piano player played the introduction. **(A/N: **_Mitchie, _All eight_, Tim_**)**

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

It's time now to sing out,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

_Oh you got to got to_ It's time now to sing out  
_Remember the love!_  
Though the story never ends_ You know that love is a gift from up above _Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_  
Share love, give love spread love _Remember the love!  
Remember the love_  
Measure measure your life in love_. Seasons of love!"

"Brava!" Mrs. Randle shouted. We ran the rest of rehearsal easily, and then started to pack up. As I grabbed my bag, Shane walked over to me, but not before I got the evil eye from Tess.

"Hey, you were fantastic today!" Shane told me when he got to me.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"So I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"As in friends, or as a date?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"How about friends, since you are dating Tess."

"Okay." We walked out to his bright green Ferrari. Wow, it was beautiful. I got into the passenger seat after Shane opened the door for me. He is such a gentleman. He slid across the hood and then got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Movies?"

"Sure! I have to call my mom first."

"Okay." I pulled out my phone and called her, but it went to voicemail.

"Hi, mom! I just wanted to let you know that I will be home later than I thought. I'm going to the movies with a friend. I'll see you later." I told the machine. We pulled into the parking lot at that time.

"So what do you want to see?" he asked me.

"How about 'The Karate Kid'?"

"Okay." He paid for the tickets, and then we went inside.

**

* * *

**

Shane's POV

I was so excited that she said yes and was on a date with me, even if we were just friends. I paid for the tickets and snacks, and then sat at the very back of the theater. The movie started soon after and Mitchie looked as if she was captivated.

I just stared at her for most of the time. I had already seen this movie with my little brother who was in Beijing for this exchange program. She was so beautiful. Mitchie looked over at me and caught me staring at her. She looked away as she blushed, then focused back on the movie. We were already at the tournament. Wow! Time passes quickly!

Mitchie started freaking out dearing the 'Never Say Never' song. It was a good song, especially the rap by Jaden Smith. We got to my car quickly and drove off.

Mitchie gave me directions to get to her house, which I followed very precisely. Soon we were in front of a very nice looking house.

"Here's my stop." Mitchie tells me.

"Let me walk you to the door."

"Okay." She smiled.

When we got to my door we said our goodbyes.

"I had fun tonight Shane. Maybe we can do it again sometime!"

"I did to, Mitchie. So Ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." And then I did something we were both not expecting. I leaned in and kissed her. The nice thing- she started to kiss back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: And end scene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and tell us what you think!

**ImABleiber and xxMylifeunwrittenxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :) Here is the next chapter! yay! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Mitchies pov**

the next day

i walked into school looking for Caitlyn, where the hell is she when i need her? just ugh! i needed to talk to her! it was important! I needed her opinion on what happened last night!  
Should i be happy that me and shane kissed? i mean there is a feeling of happiness in me. a small smile came to my face.  
i searched the halls and went to my locker, i got out my books, that i needed for the first two classes when i felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around hoping its Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" i hugged her "Finally!"

"whoa happy too see me now are we?" she laughed

i pulled back "dude i have been looking for you!"

"oh to tell me about last night? what happened? i want to know it all!" she grinned

i sighed "yes last night" i smiled and bit my lip.

"Oh my god oh my god! what happened mitch!" she asked eagerly

i laughed and the bell rang "we'll talk about it at lunch"

she sighed "fiiine"

i laughed and we headed off to our classes.

Classes werent very fun. I got so bored of learning, my mind kept drifting off to last night, Shane, the kiss, getting interrupted..oh man.

_at lunch_

me and caitlyn were standing in line to get our food

"Can you tell me now?" Caitlyn has been asking this for the last like 10 minutes

i sighed "wait till we sit down!"

"ughh" she whined "i want to know!"

we finally got to a table and she sat down "Now?"

i laughed and sat down "Now"

"kay everything mitchie!"

"Geesh Caitlyn me and him only hung out as friends" i giggled

"Yeah but still you hung with Shane!" she laughed "now tell all!"

so i explained everything that happened from going to the movies, catching shane stare at me, and all up until he asked to walk me to the door

i bit my lip

"thats all?" she raised an eyebrow

"uh huh" i lied

"Mitchie..." she knew i was lieing

i sighed "fiine, okay so he asked to walk me to my door, and i said okay...so we walked up to my door..."

"and?" she asked eagerly

i sighed "so he said 'see you tomorrow.' and i said 'yeah' then he um" i looked around then to caitlyn "he kissed me, and i started to kiss back."

she gasped and a grin grew across her face "no way!"

i nodded "then we heard 'What the hell are you doing?' and we pulled apart.." i looked down

"who was it?" caitlyn raised an eyebrow

"my mom.." i looked up

"no way!" her eyes grew wide

i nodded "yeah a-"

"Hey Mitchie, hey Caitlyn" we looked up and saw Shane.

"Hey" we both said

"i was looking for you Mitchie, can we talk?"

**Shanes pov**

i had finally found Mitchie in the lunch room after searching all day, now im hoping she will talk to me..

"yeah" she nodded and stood up "Um I'll talk to you later Caitlyn"

Caitlyn nodded with a smirk on her face "later"

we walked out the cafeteria and started to slowly walk down the hallways.

"so whats up?" Mitchie asked after what felt like an hour of minutes, but was only 30 seconds of silence.

"um about last night.." I stopped walking and she did too "i'm sorry"

she raised an eyebrow confused

"I knew we were hanging out as friends, and i kissed you, and then your mom, im sorry. i shouldnt have kissed you." i looked down

"yeah...cause your dating Tess...right." she looked away

i looked at her "yeah, can we please not tell her?"

she nodded "yeah, our little secret."

"yeah thank,. and so we can act like it never happened" i thought i saw hurt in her eyes, but why would there be hurt?

"Yeah nothing happened. We can also act like we didn't even hang out at all." she had an attitude with those words " i got to go" she quickly walked away.

"Mitchie!" I called out to her.

she just kept walking. I ran after her and grabbed her arm, making her turn around

"what shane?" she asked annoyed

"I didn't want it to be as if we didn't hang out. I don't care if she knows that we hung out" i explained

she rolled her eyes "Shane i dont think us being friends is a good idea.." she looked down

"what why not?" i wanted to be friends! maybe even more than friends. wait what? no shane your dating Tess!

"Because, me and tess hate each other, i can't be friends with her boyfriend, so i can't be friends with you."

"Yes you can! She can't choose my friends. I want to have you as a friend!"

"No, okay no! i don't want Tess hating me anymore than she already does." She backed away "i got to go shane, ill see you at rehearsals." she walked away quickly.

i could not just let her end our friendship, and i'm not gonna.

i walked to my next class thinking of a way for me and mitchie, can stay friends.

thats when it all clicked, i have to break up with Tess...

**Sooo did you enjoy it? please leave a review! :) **

**ImABelieber and xxMylifeunwrittenxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next update! Oh, and xxMylifeunwrittenxx changed her name to muzicoftheheart**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: dun Dun DUN!

**Mitchie's POV**

As I was walking away from Shane, a few tears started to leak out. But, I had to remain strong. I would only have to deal with Shane at rehearsals, since we didn't travel in the same circles.

I walked to my locker and gathered my books before heading to chemistry. When I got inside, Caitlyn was already getting our experiment set up. Once I set my books down, Caitlyn looked up and put a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I basically ruined my relationship with Shane."

"Why? What happened?"

"I told Shane that I couldn't hang out with him and be his friend as long as Tess was his girlfriend. Then I walked away."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't deal with Shane and Tess drama."

"Class, please get to work on your lab." The teacher told us.

For the next hour we quietly worked on the lab and finished it ten minutes before the end of class. Caitlyn and I got dismissed early because of finishing early, so we headed towards our lockers.

"So are you happy with the choice you made?" Caitlyn finally asked me at the lockers.

"Not really. I'm miserable because of what I did to Shane. But I also believe that I made the right choice. This way I can focus on getting my acting scholarship."

"That is an insightful way at looking at it." The bell rang so we grabbed our bags before heading to music with one of my two favorite teachers, Mr. Cesienaro, or Brown as he liked to be called. It was an awesome class, and it easily came a close second to acting. It was a thing I could lose myself in, and it was one of my favorite hours of school. It meant an hour free to me with no Tess or Shane.

Caitlyn and I sat in our usual seats near the front, but not to close. A lot of our friends started to make a beat and Caitlyn and I started to mirror each other dancing. About one minute after the bell rang, Brown walked into the room. "Whoa! If the class is a rockin' I'm a glad I came a knockin'. How are you today class?"

"Good." We all answered.

"Great! Well we will be working on writing songs. Today we are focusing on duets. Now pair up and put your brains together. The assignment is due one week from today." Caitlyn and I immediately paired together and got working. We worked on the lyrics and got about half way through at the end of class. When the bell rang, we left and went to our lockers. A crowd was gathering by the cafeteria and everybody was trying to get in. Either there was a scene being made, or the lunch was really good. My bet was on the first.

Caitlyn and I joined the crowd and fought our way to the front. What we saw wasn't pretty. Tess was screeching at a very helpless looking Shane.

**

* * *

**

Shane's POV

I knew I had to do it. There was no other way that I could handle both girls. Plus Tess and I hadn't really gotten along nowadays. It was all about her. It sounds conceited, but I became her slave, which wasn't cool.

My elective class just got out, Guitar 103, and I was headed towards my locker and then to the cafeteria. I knew that if I was going to break up with her, she would want a scene in front of the entire school.

At my locker, I started taking down photos of me and Tess, and basically everything that reminded me of her. I put them into a little box that held everything and took one glance over. I knew that where every photo was, they would be replaced of ones with me and Mitchie hanging out and goofing off, Mitchie and me in the musical. I couldn't get my mind off of Mitchie. I decided that it was finally time.

I headed towards the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. Tess was already in there, and so were her little followers, but not a lot of other people. I grabbed some food before going and sitting next to Tess. She looked at me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off.

"Tess, we need to talk."

"Go ahead."

"In private."

"Anything you say to me can be said infront of my friends." Perfect.

"Tess, I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. I'm breaking up with you. Do I have to spell it out for you so your tiny little incomprehensible brain will understand?" At this time I saw a crowd near the doors with Mitchie and Caitlyn. Tess saw me looking at Mitchie which resulted in…

"You jerk! You're dumping ME for HER?"

"Yes. I want to be friends with her, but according to her, we can't as long as you and I are dating. So I weighed my options and I choice the better. Friendship over slavery. It's not that hard to choose." I saw Mitchie gasp out of the corner of my eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea."

"You bitch!" Tess shouted before grabbing her 'non-fat, no carbs, the perfect and healthy' smoothie and running at Mitchie. What happened next was perfect. As Tess was really close and Mitchie finally understood what was happening, Mitchie brought her hands up to protect herself. As she did this, her hands accidently pushed the cup upwards away from her, and the contents of the cup spilled onto Tess. That got a chorus of laughing and people patting Mitchie on the back. She just looked stunned.

Tess screeched and stalked out of the cafeteria, no doubt to go change. I knew life would be better.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And there you go! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review?

**ImABelieber and muzicoftheheart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! Next one to come soon!**

Shane's POV

I looked at Mitchie, and our eyes met. I smiled at her, and a grin appeared on her face. I stood up and headed over to her.

"Hey," I said softly, for some reason speaking louder didn't seem to fit the situation.

She smiled sweetly "Hey. What you did, that was really sweet." she smiled. "Well, I mean not for Tess, I mean now she is pissed, but for me, it was sweet. You'd really rather be my friend instead of dating her?" she asked.

I grinned "Of course Mitchie, you're so much better than her. She just only thinks about herself, everything in her mind is about her. I didn't want to be in a relationship like that. Plus your sweet, caring, think of other people, and always try to make their day even if you're not having the best day. I'd rather you in my life instead of her. I can live without her, with no problem. Now without you in my life..." I smiled, "that would be hard, we have become good friends."

Mitchie grinned "Thank you Shane, you have no idea how much that means to me. your a very sweet guy," she giggled.

"Thank you" I chuckled. "So can I sit with you and Caitlyn?"

"Of course! Come on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her table after she got some lunch.

We sat down and it was actually so much better and so much fun to sit there than it was to sit with Tess and her little followers. They threw food, like crackers and tomatoes, at each other, they would laugh at some really random thing, like Jason noticing a rainbow, and Mitchie would look at me the way Tess would never look at me, with real friendship.

Mitchie's POV

Can you believe it? Shane is like the sweetest guy ever! He chose me over Tess! ME over TESS! Never in my life would I have ever thought that would happen. If you ever asked me if I thought it would, I would laugh at you and say you have lost your mind. But here I am, Shane sitting next to me during lunch and he chose me over Tess. Could life get anymore better?

I smiled to myself as I looked at Caitlyn, my best friend, and Shane, a very good friend who I think today I have become closer with.

The bell rang for class and I hugged the group goodbye, minus Shane because we had History together. Not relationship history, but like, Greek Gods and the Roman Empire history.

We made our way down to Mr. Gorecki's room laughing and joking with each other. People were hi-fiving Shane saying words of encouragement. I think this made Shane have an even bigger ego.

When we got to the classroom we sat at our normal spots and class went on as usual. In fact, not one of my afternoon teacher said anything, and I know they were all in the cafeteria at lunch.

After school was done, I went to my locker and started to pack up my books and I grabbed my script and music book for the musical. As I shut my locker, arms grabbed me and picked me up.

"PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I KNOW TAI KWON DO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I screamed.

"Mitchie, relax! It's just me!" A muffled voice said.

"Oh, sorry Nate! I forgot that you could pick me up!"

"It's okay. You really scared me when you started screaming though."

"I do have the lungs of a singer!" I winked at him. "So are you looking-"

"What's wrong? Are you okay Mitchie?" Shane shouted while running towards me.

"I'm perfectly fine Shane."

"Oh. I thought I heard you screaming."

"You did. Nate surprised me, and I got freaked out. But it's all good now!"

It was now time for rehearsal and we are all sitting in the auditorium waiting for Mrs. Randle to say something.

"Alright everyone is here! Good, good! So please quiet down!" Mrs. Randle said.

We all stopped talking and paid attention to Mrs. Randle.

"Alright! So an important announcement, we are changing the play! Instead of "Rent" it is going to be "High School Musical"!" she said.

Everyone looked at her confused and started to ask why.

"The school board would not allow us to do "Rent". They did at first, but re-thinking it they completely changed their minds, but it is okay! "High School Musical" involves dancing, singing and is really fun! So I'm going to read off who you all are!

"Gabriella Montez is played by Mitchie Torres! Troy Bolton is played by Shane Gray! Sharpay Evans, Tess Tyler. Ryan Evans, Jason White. Chad Danforth, the guy next to Shane, Nate Black. Taylor Mckessey, the girl sitting next to Mitchie, uh, Caitlyn Gellar. Kelsey, Rachel Hartwood. Everyone else, back up" After Mrs. Randle said that I turned to Shane grinning.

"Still lead roles." I giggled.

Shane chuckled "And we play love interest, excited?" he smirked.

I hit his arm playfully. "I'm not even going to answer that!" we laughed.

"I'm only joking around with you," he smiled.

"Yeah, sure you are Shane." I giggled.

"Okay, fine, but still, you know your excited to play my love interest, you just dont want to admit it, but I know you secretly are." He smirked once again and winked.

"And our best friends are acting as our best friends!"

"Maybe it was good that I met you. You know, football star meets the theater girl." He said, pointing to himself and then me. **(A/N: haha! Title!)**

"Yea, maybe it was." I smiled. Before I knew it, we were leaning in and…

**A/N: ! Cliffy! Do they kiss? You will have to wait and find out! And someone please tell ImABeliber that Starbucks is better than Dunkin Doughnuts!**


End file.
